You Can't Fight Fate
by iquiteventhoughimnotsodumb
Summary: Amu and Ikuto transfer to Cross Academy, where they meet Zero and Yuuki. Who knows what will happen? Zero x Ikuto. Slight Amu x Yuuki. R&R.
1. You Can't Fight Temptation

**Hilde (me): Yeah, my second fanfic. ****This one is going to be about Zeruto. That's Zero x Ikuto for short. Zero is from Vampire Knight and Ikuto from Shugo Chara. So it's a crossover, and it's shonen-ai/yaoi. So if you don't like homosexual relationships, don't read this please.**

**Ikuto: I'm confused, am I really gay?**

**Hilde: *giggles***

**Ikuto: Say something!**

**Hilde: I do not own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight, please R&R!**

**Ikuto: That's now what I meant…**

**Ages:**

Zero: 17

Ikuto: 17

Amu: 17

Yuuki (non-vampire): 17

Kaname: 17

Other vampires: 17

(Everyone's just 17)

Adults: Don't know, just old.

**Chapter 1: You Can't Fight Temptation.**

**Normal POV.**

It was the start of the new school year at Cross Academy. A male with midnight-blue hair and deep-blue eyes was walking next to a girl with strawberry-pink hair and honey-coloured eyes. They were both in the Day Class, and they just got here from Seiyo High School. They were on an intersection and they didn't know where to go, when suddenly a girl of the same age appeared. "Hello, I'm Yuuki Cross. Nice to meet you. I'm this school guardian. You two must be the new students. Please follow me."

**Ikuto's POV.**

We were just getting lost, and then a girl with brown hair till her shoulders with red eyes came to us. She said something about being the guardian. Did the people at this school also have guardian characters? Whatever, we had to follow her so we did. She looked a bit too happy as she swung her arms like a bird. Amu tugged my sleeve. "Hey, isn't she the Chairman's daughter that was going to show us around." Now she mentioned it, she did look like the description we got. So she'd be our guide, huh. There was also mentioned something about a guy with silver hair and a tattoo on his neck that was going to show me my room, didn't see him yet. Let's hope he isn't like Tadase. The Yuuki girl brought us to the classroom and said our luggage was already here. Our teacher was Touga Yagari or something. He only had one eye, and he didn't look too nice. He introduced us to the class. "These are Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu. They're new here so be nice." Ok, it was awkward how he said that but that didn't matter. When I looked around the class there were already girl staring at me with their big fangirl eyes. Oh, how I hated that. And it looks like the boys had something for Amu too.

"Are they dating?" I heard someone say. My eye twitched. Why did everyone mistake us for a couple? Did we look so good together? I mean, I loved Amu, but she loved Tadase more, so I just gave up on her. In the back I saw a guy with silver hair and a tattoo. That must be the guy that was going to show me my room. He didn't look too nice. What was his name again? I couldn't remember. I would just ask him later. He glared at me like I was possessed by some kind of monster. That made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Worst of all, my seat was next to him. Amu sat next to Yuuki. I decided I could talk to him for a bit. "Uh-." "So you're Ikuto, the guy I need to guide." He cut me off and that made my eye twitch again. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" His expression didn't change. "I'm Kiryuu Zero. I was adopted by the Chairman and I'm one of the guardians. Yuuki is the other guardian." I frowned. "Why would you need guardians?" I spoke my mind. He sighed. "I can't explain that now, maybe later." He was actually going to pay attention. I think I dozed off somewhere half class.

_I was at an island with a nice beach and palm trees._

_Next to me was Amu. She was looking at me._

_I leant closer and tried to kiss her._

_Then she.._

_Poked me._

She poked me? No, I was really being poked. I opened my eyes and looked at Zero trying to wake me up. Why did he have to do that? It was becoming such a nice dream. I shot an angry glare at him, but he just said. "Class is over. Follow me if you want to see your room." I groaned and packed my stuff. He didn't even wait for me so I had to run. No wonder everyone stares at him like he's the bad guy. He kinda makes you seem he is. But somehow, he had this feeling around him that he just pretended to be the bad guy. We arrived at the room. I walked in. Two beds? What. The. Hell. Did I have to share a room? It became even worse when he dropped himself on the other bed. "Don't blame me." He said. "I'd rather have a room for myself too" He read my mind.

**Zero's POV.**

That guy was really awkward. He had blue hair and he moved like he was a cat or something. Besides that, his blood smelled really good. I mean, I could smell it even if he wasn't bleeding. It smelled even more delicious than Yuuki's blood. I really had to fight myself. If I hadn't I would have been drinking his blood by now. He was extremely bothered by the fact we had to share a room. Me too, but maybe I could take a sip of his blood at night.

Wow.. What was I thinking? I couldn't drink someone else's blood here. "Hey Kiryuu." I turned my head. "What do we eat?" (A/N: I don't even know where they eat! They never eat together. All they do is run around bit and be bitten.)

For a moment I thought '_you_' I was beginning to get scared of myself. "Follow me" I said and quickly walked out the door. Ikuto just followed. I stopped when we reached a big room, filled with students. I looked for Yuuki and Amu, but Ikuto saw them first, because the next second he dragged me there by my arm. I sat next to Ikuto and on the opposite side of the table sat Yuuki and Amu. They had a conversation about the school and everything they needed to know when the main course arrived. It was just potatoes with cauliflower and some kind of meat. Ikuto managed to cut himself while cutting the meat. He was bleeding and my throat started to hurt and my eyes turned red. Yuuki saw it and bandaged it very quickly. I was relieved because I didn't bite him, but the smell of blood still lingered around. It was just so..

_Tempting__.._

His blood smelled so good. He took deep breath so he could smell it even better. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going crazy. I stood up and ran to our room. I'm sure the others were watching me, but it was the only option to escape this.

**Ikuto's POV.**

Zero was really weird. He suddenly stood up and ran away, probably back to our room. I talked a bit with Yuuki and Amu and then decided to follow him. Luckily I didn't get lost and I swung the door open. Zero wasn't in his bed, so he must be in the bathroom. I shut the door and knocked on the door. "Kiryuu? Are you there? Is everything ok?" Suddenly the door swung open and he pulled me in. When I took a good look at him I saw he was panting and sweating. He was probably allergic to something. When I looked into his eyes they were blood-red. Did he wear contacts or something?

**Zero's POV.**

Now I'm done for. I dragged him into the bathroom and here he is, with his wounded hand. Here am I, with my starving vampire stomach. Hungry for that guy's blood. But I couldn't resist it. If you look at it, he came here by his free will. He just didn't know the consequences. He looked at me with those deep-blue eyes, like he wanted to know what's wrong with me.

Oh, he'd know. In a very short time.

I looked at him and not even a second later I pinned him to the wall. I was much stronger than he was, that's for sure. The poor boy didn't even know what was happening to him. I would explain him later. I started to lick his neck like he was a lollipop. Well, he was _my_ lollipop for now. He gasped, probably scared to death or something. Then I pierced his flesh with my fangs and started drinking. It really was delicious. It had the smell like it wanted me to drink it. I'd rather have this than Yuuki's blood. Ikuto tried to struggle, but I knew that only made the pain worse. I stopped drinking, leaving enough blood for him to live. I licked off the spilled blood. I pulled back and didn't want to look him in the eye. When I finally did, he didn't look scared at all. In fact, he gave me a seductive smirk. My heart skipped a beat and I swallowed.

**Ikuto's POV.**

I still can't really place what happens, but I understand the most. Apparently Zero is a vampire. I can live with that, he's my friend. I think…

Other than that, Zero seems to like my blood a lot. He drank it like it was milk to a cat. It made my heart beat faster.

Wait, what am I thinking? It's not like I'm in love with him.

Anyway, I'll forgive him. I bet it's not his fault. And those red eyes fit him well. It makes him look cute. I gave him my infamous seductive smirk. To think that I'd ever use that on a boy, but somehow, it didn't feel wrong at all. So I took a few steps closer. He seemed startled and stepped back. Then he bumped against a wall. (A/N: Sorry to be cliché.)

I automatically leant closer and kissed him. I wonder why it happened, but I was more surprised when he kissed me back. My cat ears and tail popped out and I groaned. This really wasn't a good time for that. Zero had already noticed and he touched my ears. I purred as I ran my fingers through his hair. Zero smirked when he heard me purr, and he continued stroking my ears, which caused me to purr even more.

**Zero's POV.**

This wasn't really my idea, getting my first kiss from a boy. (A/N: Whatever, in the anime he didn't kiss Yuuki.)

But it didn't feel wrong, it actually felt pretty good. And Ikuto was a good kisser. It looked like he also had a secret, because suddenly he got cat ears and a tail. He even purred when I touched them. I didn't really hate cats, so I thought it would be fun to tease him a bit more. It worked, but he didn't seem to like it much so eventually I stopped. We were both out of breath after what had happened. Then I walked out the bathroom and said: "You shower first, as I tossed him a towel." Then he hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear. "You sure you don't want to do it together?" I felt myself blush. And I never blushed. Now even his voice was low and seductive. But if I did this, I was sure to lose my virginity. I was not going to do that. "Idiot." I gently shook him off and lie down on my bed. When he came out of the bathroom his hair was still wet and he only had a towel around his waist. It was like fate wanted to challenge me. So I quickly slipped into the bathroom and showered. When I was done, Ikuto was already waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Zero?" He said with his smirk. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I really didn't want to answer a perverted question.

**Ikuto's POV.**

Now that I've kissed him, I want to go for it. He seemed to enjoy it too, so why not? I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. My cat ears popped out and I purred. Suddenly the door swung open and Yuuki came in shouting: "Zero, we need to talk!" Then she saw us and blushed. I glared at her. "W-we'll t-talk some other t-time." And she ran out the door. I smirked, but Zero seemed to blush. Maybe the Yuuki girl was his former girlfriend. I bit his ear to distract him, and it seemed to work because he leant closer to kiss me. I kissed him back and our tongue's met. This was absolutely going to be the best year ever.

**--**

**Hilde: ****I love Zeruto! I want more cuteness.**

**Zero: I have a really bad feeling about this.**

**Hilde: Don't worry Zero. You'll love it. (I'll make sure of that) * Evil * **

**Zero: That really doesn't make me feel better.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R.**

**Hilde: It would be nice if I had a review. *Holds up chainsaw***


	2. Should I feel like this?

**Hilde: Hello everyone! Here I am with Chapter 2. ****I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited. **

**Amu: I'm losing Ikuto.**

**(At exactly the same time:)**

**Yuuki: I'm losing Zero.**

**Hilde: Sorry girls, you can't fight fate!**

**Amu & Yuuki: *sigh* ….**

**Hilde: I don't own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight, please R&R.**

**Reply time xD (To one review? Yes x3)**

**Midnite Gaby-chan: **Thank you :D Zeruto is really cute, Sorry for the late update.

**Chapter 2: ****Should I feel like this?**

**Zero's POV.**

When I opened my eyes, I suddenly realized what I had done last night. I knew it wasn't a dream, but I really hoped it was. I still can't believe he kissed me. And I kissed him back! More important, he now knows I'm a vampire. But I don't think he'll tell it because I know he's part cat or something. I looked at the alarm clock. I shot up, I was going to be late. Well, we were. Ikuto looked like he was still sleeping. So I shook him like he was some kinda milkshake. "Go away." He murmured and he turned around. "No, we're going to be late." I didn't say that I had to go to detention because it would be my 3rd time in a row. So I quickly got dressed and when I stepped out of the bathroom, he was lying in his bed again. The only difference was that he had his uniform on. It looked good on him. I hadn't noticed that yesterday.

_No, of course not you didn't kiss him that time._ My conscious said. I swallowed. Yes, that was true. I didn't want to think about it. (A/N: Still in denial, Zero? I'm sure Ikuto's already convinced.)

**Ikuto's POV.**

I was just having a good dream again when Zero shook me up, so I was awake. I murmured something and turned around. I wanted to sleep. When he was in the bathroom, I quickly put on my uniform and lied down on my bed again. I was so sleepy. I was thinking about what happened yesterday all night. "Ikuto, we're almost late!" Zero exclaimed when I slowly got up. "I'm going ahead!" He yelled and opened the door. I stopped him by shutting the door from behind him. "I'm tired, carry me, Zero." I could always try. "Idiot, just walk." I smirked. "You're so mean, Zero." I said, making my voice sound playful. I got a "Whatever" and then he left the room. I got my stuff and followed him. This was going to be fun. Today was a Friday, that meant the weekend was coming closer. In weekends you do fun stuff.

_Like teasing Zero._ I chuckled.

When we opened the door the bell rang. When we got to our seats the teacher started complaining about how we were 1 second too late. Zero and I didn't look at each other, only if necessary. We wouldn't want to cause suspicion, but after a few days we could pretend to be friends. After class was over, I sighed with delight. Finally, no school for two days. We walked back to our room. I was last, so I closed the door. I sat down next to Zero and hugged him. He tried to push me away but I pinned him to the bed. I smirked and licked his cheek. "It's finally weekend. Do you know what that means?" I asked, my smirk growing wider. "We can do _whatever we want to_." He blushed slightly, I chuckled and bit his ear. "Stop it, Ikuto." He tried to struggle. At that moment I was happy I was stronger. I tightened my grip and kissed him. It was just too tempting. Yes, I admit this is wrong, but as long as Zero loves me back, it feels right. I know he does, but he tries to hide it. Hiding is wrong, I'd be sure to teach him that. After a while, he kissed me back and our little game started again. I was on top till Zero suddenly turned things around.

**Zero's POV.**

Why did Ikuto always make me feel like this? It was so wrong, but the feeling kept wandering around in my body, searching for it's place. I know I kissed Ikuto back, but this was just too perfect. I got on top and started licking his neck and sliding up from his chin to his mouth. It tasted so good, I really wanted to taste his blood again. I felt his hands in my hair and his tail around my leg. I knew I liked it. When my fangs touched his skin, he gasped. I pressed my lips to his slightly and smiled. "Do you mind?" He mewled a yes and I licked my lips. My mouth went to his neck again and I let my fang rub his neck, just to tease him. He purred and I chuckled. Then I pierced his skin and slowly drank some of his blood. When I stopped, I saw the blood was dripping all over his, earlier white, shirt. He seemed kind of dizzy (A/N: Couldn't stop yourself again, Zero?) so I helped him with unbuttoning his shirt. When I was done I saw his bare chest, and at that moment I really wanted to cuddle him, so I decided to let my heart take over just for this moment. I tackled him to the bed again and cuddled him. We stayed like this for a while. Then Ikuto broke the silence. "You sure like this position, don't you?" I blushed so I hid my face, but he already noticed it. He lifted up my chin and kissed me. "I-Ikuto, let's just stop. This is wrong. We're both guys." His smirk faded. "Does that mean we can't love each other?" He asked. I sat up.

_L-Love?_

Did Ikuto love me?

I blushed. "I'm not saying that, but-." He kissed me, more roughly this time. When he pulled back, his smirk appeared again and he said: "So you admit you love me?" I shook my head. "N-no, I-I'm definitely not saying that!" Ikuto leant closer and nibbled my ear. Then he whispered. "Too bad, because I love you." I blushed. So he really loved me. To be honest, I did have this crazy feeling, but I'm not sure if it is love. Suddenly Ikuto pushed me down. Damn, I was caught off guard. He started unbuttoning my shirt. "W-what are you doing, you moron?" He smirked and pressed his finger to my lips, to shut me up. "It's not nice to call your lover a moron, Zero-_koi_." My eye twitched. "We're not lovers!"

What was going on in his perverted mind?

"Then, how about boyfriend-girlfriend? You can be the girl. I'm more boyish anyway. You blush too much for a boy." He stuck out his tongue. He was really trying to annoy me. I would definitely pay him back someday. And it would be a sweet revenge.

_Very_ sweet.

I had already made my plan. Now I just had to wait for the right moment to arrive. This wouldn't be easy, because one wrong movement and Ikuto would know what I was planning. After Ikuto took off my shirt, he hugged me. This was the first time we had this kind of contact. We were both bare-chested. His skin was so warm, I didn't want to pull back, but I had to. The one I loved was Yuki, right?

Right?

This whole mess was so confusing, but I had to admit. I really liked being with Ikuto like this.  
I was sinking deeper and deeper.

**Ikuto's POV.**

That was a surprise. Zero stripped me out of my shirt just because there was a little blood on it. It was almost like he wanted to have sex with me. That perverted thought only filled my mind for a second though. I totally screwed with him when I did the same thing to him and said he could be my girlfriend.

But honestly, he did blush a lot for a boy.

It felt fine like this. I didn't know why Zero had so much trouble with it. I had loved a girl, he'd probably too. So we'd be even. And we both know the other's biggest secret. After we both pulled back I smirked and threw him a wink. He avoided eye contact and murmured: "S-so, we are" He swallowed. "dating?"

I chuckled. I didn't expect to hear that from his mouth. To answer his question, I leant forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He blushed and lay down again. "F-fine. Just go to sleep now."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Too bad for you, because I want to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?" My smirk widened as he blushed again.

"N-no, of c-course not! What are you, an idiot?"

"I didn't mean having sex, you pervert." I stuck out my tongue

"I knew that, but it's still awkward."

"I'll make sure you enjoy it." His eye twitched and he threw a pillow at me.

"Never." I stood up and dropped me on my own bed. I would just try again tomorrow.

_**Next Morning**_

**Zero's POV.**

I yawned. I knew it was morning, because I felt the first sunrays falling down on me. But something just wasn't right. I felt warm, but I couldn't feel my blanket. When I opened my eyes, Ikuto was hugging me, laying his head on my chest. I blushed and he opened one eye. "Finally, you're awake. You sure are a good sleeper. You didn't even know I was here." He licked my chin and bit my ear. "Want to do something fun today? That's what a weekend is for, after all." I nodded and got dressed. Ikuto took a shower and did the same thing. We walked outside and Ikuto called a taxi. At least I thought he did. Ikuto wouldn't tell me where we were going and he blindfolded me. This was going to be awkward, but if I thought what he thought, this would help my plan. Inside the car, there apparently was a lot of privacy, because I couldn't hear the driver at all. "What kind of car is this?" I asked Ikuto. I never knew they had these kinds of cars here. "My private car." I could practically feel him smirking. So far for the taxi idea. We sat there for a few minutes when there was a sharp turn. I fell but I didn't know where I was going, because I was still blindfolded. When I opened my eyes I could see something, apparently the blindfold had moved. I was laying on top of Ikuto, again. There echoed a voice through the speakers. "I'm very sorry, Ikuto-sama. Are you all right?"

Ikuto-_sama_? Was he a rich boy or something?

Anyway, I could get a good look at the car, I saw it was very big, like a limo and it really had a screen that separated the driver from the people in the back. I swiftly stood up and sat down in front of Ikuto. I threw my blindfold out of the window. He glared at me when I did that. "You ruined my surprise, Zero-_koi_." My eye twitched. I hated it when he acted like this. We had a staring contest for a few minutes. Then I stopped it by placing my head on my hand and looking right. The windows were darkened, so I couldn't see anything outside, and people from the outside couldn't see me. Suddenly the car stopped and I fell forwards. When I saw where I was falling onto, it was too late. I was sitting on Ikuto's lap, our chests facing each other. Our faces were only a few centimetres apart. I could feel his warm breath on my flushed face. I could see a pink tint on his face too. We both didn't move, we were almost petrified.

I suddenly smelled something, I didn't smell before. What could it be? I sniffed again.

Blueberry? Wasn't that his shampoo? I leant a bit closer to smell it better. Our lips were almost touching, but not yet. I found Ikuto's deep-sea blue eyes looking at me. Then I closed my eyes and pulled him into a kiss. It was more warm and with more feeling than before, since we both wanted it. Our tongues were dancing it's own dance. We stayed in this embrace for I don't know how long it was, but it was very long. After the kiss I buried my head in his hair. It smelled so good.

Should I feel like this?

**--**

**Hilde: Again sorry for the late update. But you got a lot of Zeruto love for it.**


	3. Date

**Hilde-chan: ****Sorry that it took me soooo long to write this! But you're guaranteed a lot of cute Zeruto moments :3 I want to thank the people that reviewed!  
****Ikuto: This is too good. I like this story.  
****Amu & Yuuki: For some reason, we don't.  
****Hilde-chan: I could always turn this thing into Amuuki (Amu x Yuuki? XD), but I don't like yuri. Just tell me if you want to see Amu x Yuuki. I could always write it. Though I would die from laughter while writing it.  
****Zero: Please review!**** Hilde doesn't own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.**

**Lemme reply :3  
****XthirteenX: **Me too, until I read a story about them. Now, I'm addicted!  
**Angelkitten365: **Thank you :3  
**TheOtherKeybladeMaster: **Yeah, but Zero being the perv here is too cute :3  
**XxFallingxxAngelxX: **Lol. Good luck with your nosebleed. If you nosebleed from this, you'll be sure to get more.

**Chapter 3: Date**

**Ikuto's POV.**

We stayed like that for a while, until the car stopped. When I opened my eyes, I saw him blush. That made me smirk. Zero is just too cute when he blushes for me. When the driver opened the door, Zero practically flew outside. I guess he has to get used to this. Maybe this is just too easy for me.

At that moment, I just wanted to grab his hand and kiss him right here. If I really did that, he would curse me and hate me forever, I guess. I looked around and I didn't see anyone, so I carefully took his hand in mine. He wanted to shake me off, but I was stronger anyway, so he just let it be. I told him to close his eyes and I led him into a big building. It's known as a meeting centre, specifically used by couples. They're used to all kinds of couples, no matter of which sex they are.

Yes, I was sure to investigate this town before moving. In case _something_ like _this_ would be happening.

So if Zero and I were to go there as a couple, no one would glare at us like we're weird. It's even true that only the ones who search for a place like this know it's here. For outsiders, it would look like an empty building. When we entered the building someone greeted us and led us in. I told Zero to open his eyes and he didn't seem to recognize this place. I smirked. That would just make the surprise better. We were still holding hands when we reached a huge red door. Someone took our jackets and opened the door for us. As soon as the door opened, there was an explosion of loud music and everywhere you looked you saw people dancing. Most people were around our age. In the back there was a café and I guess there was also a restaurant, but that would be behind a glass door, judging from the expressions people had.

Time for action. Maybe if I got Zero a bit drunk, he could loosen up and……

That thought made me smirk. (Me: Pervert!)

When I looked him in the eyes I saw he looked a bit surprised, but I could see he needed some fun. I took him to the bar first. He was too shy as he was now. I secretly ordered him something with a decent amount of alcohol and I got me a glass of soda. I wanted to be sober to see him drunk. After I paid we had a chat with the bartender. But because he was flirting with _my_ Zero, I pushed Zero to drink faster. After a couple of times he did, and when he said he thought I put something in his drink I pulled him onto the dance floor. He seemed to loosen up a little, he even smiled at me. We danced for a long time, I think 3, possibly 4 hours, when the music went slow. I saw everyone around us get a partner, so this was my golden opportunity. I wrapped my arms around Zero like a girl would do, just to tease him. To my surprise, he did nothing about it. He must've gone pretty far away by now. We slow danced for a bit when a perfect idea came to my mind. Why didn't I think of this until now? He wouldn't complain anyway. So while we were dancing, I leant in and kissed him. We were almost the same length, so it was easy enough. He didn't seem to mind it…_at all_. He even started to kiss me back. It was as if time had stopped. We stood there, with a bunch of dancing people around us, kissing like we never had before. I really hoped Zero would remember this the next day. –If it wasn't the next day already. I wouldn't forget this night even if I tried.

This kiss was better than ever. He stroked my hair which made me purr a little. His mouth was so hot, the alcohol must've done something with his temperature.

After a while the normal music started playing again, so I broke the kiss and asked someone about the private dining room I had reserved.

The room was painted a crimson colour, which reminded me of blood. That made me feel a bit awkward. In the centre was one table with two seats. In the left corner of the room there was a bed, if couples might want to do _something_. The light was dimmed and on the table there stood two candles. We sat down, I put my elbows on the table and leant my head on my hands. I looked at Zero. The alcohol seemed to fade away, because he looked a bit more normal than before. I smirked at him and ordered him a glass of water and me a gin tonic. They didn't ask for my age so I supposed I looked old enough. I once heard you can't order drinks with a high percent of alcohol before you're 18, but that can be different in a town like this. We ordered food and I never thought they'd make food like this in this place. I drank my glass of gin tonic in one time, and it made me dizzy. I suddenly saw to Zero's instead of one. I shook my head and I regained my sight. This was the first time Zero talked to me again since I made him a bit drunk. "What are you doing?" I smirked.

"Don't you want to know what I _want_ to do?" My perverted side was taking me over.

"Idiot." I saw a light shade of pink on Zero's cheeks. Yep, he was his old self again. Too bad for him that I was just heading the other way. I put down my glass and stood up. I smirked as I saw Zero's eyebrow raise. I slowly took a few steps towards him and lowered my head till it was right in front if his. He lowered his head but I put a finger under his chin and lifted it up again. I licked his cheek when I purred: "Weren't you the one that kissed me in the car?" He blushed. My cat ears and tail popped out and I made more purring sounds. I knocked him off his chair and pinned him to the ground. There was no way I could control myself anymore. This guy was like catnip to me. He struggled and tried to push me off. Every time he tried I licked him, so he stopped eventually. I touched his forehead with mine, eyes closed and purring slightly. This would be more comfortable on the bed, but if someone were to walk in Zero would gather enough power to knock me unconscious. I opened my eyes and found Zero's which were looking at me. He wasn't shooting me an angry glare, more the glare that said he didn't know what he wanted. I smirked and licked _his_ lips, trying to open them. Zero's lips were already trembling, so it wasn't a hard task. My tongue found his and I purred into his mouth. Suddenly he broke the kiss. I looked at him and saw his eyes glimmering crimson red.

Sooner or later, he'd want my blood anyway. I'd be happy to give it to him. I brought my neck to his mouth and shove my messed-up hair away. He seemed to hesitate but after a couple of seconds his fangs sank into my skin. He drank my blood carefully, making sure not a single drop would spill. He must really like my blood to do that. I purred again, but it sounded like I was moaning. At that moment I even thought of myself as a pervert. Though I wouldn't mind doing _it_ with Zero. After all, we're at the age it's only normal to happen. He drank a lot of my blood, which made me feel weak and vulnerable.

Then he did something unexpected. He lifted me up and dropped me on the bed. He must've drank some of the alcohol that got into my blood. He even smirked my smirk. I almost regretted giving him my blood, because now _I_ was the weak one.

This was getting scary. He started unbuttoning our shirts till they were laying on the ground. He pinned me down to the bed and there was nothing I could do about it. This was a nice surprise, I would like to see more of Zero's wild streak. He looked at me with a wide smirk and whispered in my ear: "Payback time, _Ikuto-koi_" He emphasized my name, just like I always did with Amu. It even caused _me_ to blush. I didn't have any time to answer because he kissed me roughly. Yeah, I already liked this side of Zero. Why did he have to hide it so long? I kissed him back, my arms wrapped around him and my fingers tangling in his hair. My tail was stroking his back too. He started licking my neck, where he had just bitten me. This felt too good to be true.

…

_Oh my God. _I was getting _excited. _

This shouldn't be happening. Was he screwing with me or did he really want this?

"Zero" Maybe if I'd ask it, he'd tell me. But he didn't answer. Instead of answering, he lowered his head to my… um, _special place_ and started to take off my pants. He wasn't really planning on doing _that_, right? Right before I thought he was going to take my boxer off he smirked at me.

Before I even realized it, he took out his camera and took a picture of me. My face must've been priceless, because he started laughing so loud that I thought he was going to die of laughter. Het totally got me to believe he was going to do it. I bet that was his plan.

**Zero's POV.**

I was laughing like I had never laughed before. My revenge plan totally got him to believe I was actually going to do _that_. As if I'd ever do that! I was even lucky enough to get a picture of his priceless face. I'm happy I got my revenge. This was also his punishment for trying to make me drunk. I only acted drunk because it was part of my plan. And he fell for it. I was laughing so much that tears were rolling down on my face. When I finally calmed down his expression was not comfortable. He had that angry smirk that made me think he was going to make a revenge plan too.

I started laughing again and was literally rolling on the floor laughing (Me: ROFL :3)

Then Mr. Sneaky Cat grabbed my glass of water and splashed it on my face. I could see he was really pissed off. I felt kinda guilty for making him feel bad, so I sat down next to him on the bed an hugged him. Not the 'love' hug but the apologetic hug. I hoped he would understand it. He deserved it after all. Now he knows what it feels like to be screwed with. He returned the hug but quickly turned so we switched positions. At that moment he was on top of me. I swallowed. Payback for payback? I didn't hope so. He seemed to because he buried his face in my hair and hugged me again. When I stroked his hair he started purring again. He was kinda cute when he purred. Really cat-like. He's lucky I don't hate cats. I think after half and hour we got up and got dressed again, not speaking much. We didn't eat at all. Correction, _he_ didn't eat. Because I drank his blood. He paid the manager and took my hand again. I actually liked this place, because no one shot us dirty looks. We could be a normal couple-

_What_ did I just think? We're _not _a couple! Nowhere! I think? I don't know, this is too confusing for my mind.

To my surprise, the car in which we came here was standing at the exactly same place as where we got out. I also realized there was light – not much, but there was light – shining down on us. I can't believe we partied that long. When we got into the car I sat down next to Ikuto and slung my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He seemed to blush, but I wasn't exactly sure. At that moment, it was the best date I'd ever had.

* * *

**Hilde-chan: Whoo, that was a lot of Zeruto-ness. I hope you guys get a mayor nosebleed. And I want to say 'Well done' to the people who already suspected ****it to be Zero's revenge plan.**

**Ikuto: I wish he really wanted to do **_**it**_**.**

**Hilde-chan: Perv! Well, anyway. I'm going to start a new story soon. It's called the Vampire Games. It will be a crossover about Vampire Knight and The Hunger Games. (Don't own!) If you don't know about The Hunger Games, go and read it. It's amazing!**

**Zero: Please review! That will motivate Hilde to write more, ya know.**


	4. Happy Authors Note!

**Authors Note:**

**I already know you don't want to read this, but it isn't that bad XD**

**I just wanted to say:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I love Halloween 3 And what's even more funny, my 16th birthday is in 666 days 8D Isn't that _scary?_**


	5. Investigation

**Hilde-chan: I really like it that so many people like my story :3. ****I really appreciate that.**

**Reply time –nya**

**Kiri-chan220: **Yeah 8D. But it's his fault anyway. (And we got Zeruto action for it)  
**Grimmjowlover6: **Zeruto makes me hyper too :3  
**Jgood17:**Thank you :D  
**Priscila Cullen 1410: **Thank you! Always nice to hear that.

**Chapter 4: ****Investigation**

_Note: This all happens while Zero and Ikuto are on their date.__ And if you don't know what yaoi is, it is boy's love. Like everything in this fanfic 8D. I actually doubt it you don't know the meaning of yaoi while reading this._

**Yuuki's POV.**

I grinned happily while bursting into Zero's room. Just when I wanted to shout I realized no one was in. My eye twitched. How dare they go away when I was going to catch them? It was so obvious the two of them could make a perfect couple. My yaoi senses went wild when thinking about it. I could totally see Ikuto as the seme one. I heard from Amu he's perverted as hell, so that would work. And my 'I try to act cool' Zero is obviously a uke. I can easily read him. He'd probably think he's going crazy and that it's wrong. He'd rather stay with me if that was possible, but that isn't I had never realized his feelings if I hadn't found a letter in his drawer. But really, I've never thought anything more of him than a brother. (A/N: Sorry Zeki fans, including me, but this is really a Zeruto story.) When I asked Amu if Ikuto would like Zero, she just started to blush. Really, she blushes too easily. That's probably why Ikuto liked her. _I just got that out of her._

I decided to sniff around in there room. Not _really_ sniffing, of course. Who know what they do…

Maybe they're already going to the next level of their relationship. I would really like to take a picture of Zero drinking Ikuto's blood. ~kyaa. I wouldn't want to miss them making out either. That could give me some good snapshots for my yaoi fan picture album. I could even post it onli- WAIT! No time for daydreaming, I have to find some evidence of their relationship. I began with examining Zero's bed. If I were to find something… you know… _that_ something. Let's call it sauce. (A/N: O.o") If I would find sauce no one could stop me from going into my fan-mode. And believe me, you don't want to run into me in my fan mode. I would go crazy and say it to everyone I meet. Or I would just have bad luck and find out Zero was doing himself alone. That wouldn't be great. He should try doing it with Ikuto. I would wonder how it would look like…

OMG.. I'm beginning to wonder if I am the pervert here. My mind just showed me an image of Ikuto and Zero doing _it_. I should stop fantasizing things. I quickly scanned Zero's bed, but there was nothing visible. I looked under his bed, but again, nothing.

_Damn, the guy's good._

I quickly searched the drawers and found the lowest one locked. I smirked evilly. If Zero thought he was going to hide anything from me, he could forget it. I grabbed my lock-opener from one of my pockets and started twisting it inside the lock. I had never really used it, except for the time when Chairman hid presents for me. After a struggle with the drawer, it seemed like it finally gave up. I quickly grabbed the first thing I saw. A photo album. I looked at the first page and cover my mouth with my hand to keep myself from screaming. This was _too_ good. Inside the album were all kinds of photos of him and his twin Ichiru. Some photos made it look like they were all 'twincest'. It kinda freaked me out, but on the other hand, it was so cute and very yaoi. ~kyaa. On the photos, I couldn't really tell who was who. They were really alike (A/N: Duhh..twins?) and in some photos they both blushed. There was also a photo of them sleeping together. NO not _that _way, of course. Who would make a picture of that? Just lying next to each other, sleeping. It was very cute. Sadly enough the pictures ended soon. That must've been because their mother and father were killed. I put the photo album aside and grabbed another item. It was a diary. I grinned. This was my chance to find out what Zero really thought. I quickly opened the lock with my lock-opener. Really, that thing could do anything. I quickly skipped everything to the page of the day Ikuto and Amu arrived. This is what it said.

_August 28__th__._

_No, I'm not saying stuff like 'dear diary'_

_Anyway, today two transfer students arrived. The guy with the blue hair has to be my roommate. He seems strange and emo, but whatever. I'll see for myself soon. The girl is a pinkette and she seems Yuuki's type of girl. I don't know if Yuuki's lesbian, but if she is I found her match. The pinkette seems pretty dense and is most likely Ikuto's ex girl. I don't know much about the Ikuto guy, but his blood smelled really good. When he cut himself during dinner, I went crazy. I ran to my room but he was stupid enough to follow me. That's when I drank his blood. Afterwards he just smirked. He's very weird. It was even weirder when he suddenly kissed me._

"O MY GOD!" I quickly cover my mouth with both of my hands, letting go of the diary. I hope no one heard that. I was disappointed that I missed their first kiss. It must've been Zero's first kiss. And with a boy, that is. I'm okay with it if Zero is too. I grabbed the diary and read on.

_More surprisingly, I kissed him back. He was a really good kisser.  
__Damn I'm writing this in my diary. If Yuuki ever reads this, I'll kill her._

I sweatdropped.

_After that I quickly said we would take turns to shower, when he suddenly tried to seduce me. I don't really get him. He's too quick.__ After he made some perverted comments we went to sleep._

I giggled. So it had already happened. I would totally stalk them sometime. They could even be doing this right now. That would be so cute! I read more diary pages and almost died because of all the yoai-ness. I took pictures of the diary entry's to show Amu it was true. I'm sure she would support them after a while too. That was everything in the drawer, so I closed it and moved on to Ikuto's bed, I didn't expect to find anything because he was only here for two days. I looked under his bed and found his suitcase. His clothes were neatly folded, so I wasn't going to touch them. They would surely suspect something if I made one wrong move. So I moved on to the bathroom. I checked the laundry basket and finally, after all the smelly clothes I found real, touchable proof. In the laundry basket was a white shirt with blood spatters near the shoulders and neck. I quickly took a picture and giggled. I was so going to tease them about everything I discovered. They were going to pay for not telling me. Eventually me and Amu will catch them doing _something_. I quickly tossed it back, careful not to leave any traces.

_I should work at the CIA when I grow up._ I thought. I'm good at this stuff. I carefully left Zero and Ikuto's room, making sure no one saw me. This _was _the Boy's dorm. I ran to the library with super speed, kidnapped Amu and dragged her with me to our room. Before she could ask what the heck was wrong with me I showed her the pictures I took. I grinned when I saw her face turn a bright red. It looked like she tried to say something but the words couldn't come out. I could help her with that.

"Hey, Amu."

"Y-Yeah?"

I smirked at her stutter, leant closer and…

"DON'T YOU THINK THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER?? ~KYAA" I exclaimed. She was startled by my fan-mode. But she had to admit it.

"Don't you think so, Amu?" I asked again. She nodded, with a blush and a shy smile.

I made a fist.

"All right! Ikuto and Zero, beware! Amu and Yuuki are here to help!"

**Ikuto's POV.**

Me and Zero sneezed at exactly the same time. Who could be talking about us?

* * *

Hilde-Chan: Sorry for the short chapter D8. And I really felt like typing something random.  
Please press the cute green button and write something nice 8D

l  
l  
l  
l  
\/


	6. Secrets

**Hilde-Chan: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. I welcome you to the next chapter of You Can't Fight Fate!  
****Zero & Ikuto: Now, for our dear reviewers Priscila Cullen 1410, Kiri-chan220, Moka777 and Ebony-Knight we will perform a special act.**

Zero and Ikuto take one glance at the audience before slowly walking towards each other. They start with just one kiss when Zero rips Ikuto's shirt off of his body. The audience screams because they can't take Ikuto's hotness. Zero pinns Ikuto to the ground and they share another kiss. Ikuto's hands find their way to Zero's pants and then....

The curtain falls.

From the speakers a voice echoes: "MysteryPearl doesn't own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara. However, she does own the special act that was performed just now."

**Chapter 5: ****Secrets**

**Amu's POV.**

I sighed when we stood in front of the gates of Cross Academy. Yuuki had dragged me all the way over hear after telling me all about Ikuto and Zero's relationship. I couldn't really believe the fact that Ikuto was gay, but I had to accept it. After all, I couldn't do anything about it. It didn't hurt a lot but I still felt it in my heart. Probably because I had secretly loved Ikuto for a long time. I guess he didn't mean anything he said back then.

My thoughts were boldly interrupted by Yuuki screaming and dragging me into a bush with a great look over the gates. My eyes caught sight of a very expensive looking limousine. At first I thought it must've been some rich man who donates money to Cross Academy, so I almost screamed when Ikuto and Zero climbed out of it. Ikuto looked around and grabbed Zero's hand with a smirk on his face, intertwining their fingers. I looked at Yuuki, who had apparently brought a camera and who was taking pictures with a huge smile on her face.

**Ikuto's POV.**

After a while I just had to forgive Zero. He was just too cute to be mad at. The driver soon announced we had arrived at Cross Academy. We got out of the car and I looked around to see in anyone was around. That was the point that I saw Yuuki and Amu hiding in a bush, spying on us. That was just the perfect opportunity to fool around with them. With a smirk on my face I grabbed Zero's hand, which caused him to blush. I pushed him against the car and pressed my lips against his. As soon as he opened his mouth my tongue happily got inside. What started as a little kiss soon became a bit hotter than that. Zero's hand were all over my body and my fingers were tangled in his hair. I didn't like it when we ran out of air, so after two second of searching for air I attacked his mouth again. I was absolutely sure Zero didn't mind. We had done this a couple of times before, and he had liked it every time. Though the guy was so stubborn he would deny it. When he broke the kiss a groan escaped my mouth and I hugged him. I showed him my true smile and dragged him to the dorms.

While we were walking, two Day-Class students were handing out flyers for some event. I let go of Zero's hand to get one.

_Cross Academy Karaoke Night  
__New Year's Eve, the Ballroom.  
__Take a swing and do your thing!_

I chuckled. Which fool made this flyer? Though it seemed interesting. I would love to sing a song with Zero. I already had a song in mind which would suit us perfectly. I decided I wouldn't tell Zero about this, so I hid the flyer.

"What was that?" Zero asked from behind me.

"Nothing" I said, hiding a smirk.

He just cocked an eyebrow an left it with that. He had no idea about _anything_ had planned for him.

**Yuuki's POV.**

I was so happy that I finally had proof for my theory, that I hugged Amu to death. She seemed a bit shocked but she said she was happy for me. I grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her to what Ikuto was looking at just now. _So.. A flyer for the karaoke night, huh? _I quickly grabbed my cell and texted Ikuto

_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
__From: Yuuki Cross  
__Ikuto, I know what you're planning :)  
__I heard Zero is a good singer.  
__Yuuki_

I immediately received an answer. _The guy's fast.._

_To: Yuuki Cross  
__From: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
__How did you get my number?  
__Anyway, good thinking. But that's not the only thing I'm planning.  
__Ikuto_

"Yuuki, who is it you're texting with?" Amu asked. "Could it be that you like Ikuto?" She smirked. Wait.. she SMIRKED? I laughed.

"No, silly, I'm already in love with someone else." Her smirk vanished and was replaced by a frown. She was trying so hard to figure it out…

Too bad for her, because I had the greatest idea for a karaoke night song. I would have to discuss this with Ikuto in person.

**Zero's POV.**

Ikuto and I were in the middle of a make-out session when suddenly a crazy alarm went off. A voice said to come to the ballroom. Ikuto gave me one kiss before leaving "That's too bad, Zero-koi. We'll continue another time." He licked his lips and winked. I tried so hard not to blush, but that crazy cat got me again. I quickly followed him to the ballroom and I had to blink a couple of times before realizing what exactly was in front of me.

Inside the ballroom were now lots of tables with chairs for a special Christmas dinner. It was for all who didn't go home on vacation. And there were a lot of people like that. Ikuto and I just sat down when two hyper fangirls –probably Ikuto's- sat in front of us. We shot them glares for a little while and finally they left, mumbling "Why are all cute guys already taken or gay." I laughed and the girls glanced around with their eyes widened. Nobody of them had probably ever seen me laugh. I started laughing when I met Ikuto. Ikuto was smirking too, so he had probably heard what they said. They just had no idea how right they were…

We connected hands underneath the table and spent the dinner like that.

I just had no idea were Amu and Yuuki were...

* * *

_Hilde-chan: __Cliffhanger? I don't know. But *smirk* you'll find out in the next chapter. It probably won't be out before New Year's Eve because I don't think I'll have access to any computer. _**Sorry for the short chapter!! But please review! I also have a question and I put it in a poll on my profile. **_The more reviewers, the hotter the special act will be *smirk*_


	7. Karaoke!

Damn, I neglected my stories. BAD.

I'm so so so so so sorry! I hope I still have some readers left...  
I guess I have to give you more fluff this chapter ;). Not that I mind...

Chapter 7: Karaoke!

**Zero's POV.**

The last few days were just too crazy. Ikuto was definitely hiding something from me. Luckily he showed me this song which made me relax. I already knew the lyrics by head. I could even sing it without the music.

_Though I wouldn't dare to sing it in front of everyone. My voice sounds like crap. I think.._

Ikuto was quietly humming the song all day long though. He didn't seem to mind and sometimes he'd even ask me to sing with him. I must admit we sounded pretty good together.

I was on my way to class –They even give classes at New Year's!- when I ran into some crazy fangirl of mine. I really don't like those.

"Kyaa Zero~! Are you gonna participate in the Karaoke Night Competition too?"

I raised one eyebrow

"What do you mean 'Karaoke Night Competition'?"

"O my god! How could you not know? There's this amazing Karaoke Night Competition tonight! You should've noticed it by the flyers everyone spread."

_What the__ fuck.. _Karaoke _Night Competition?_

"I guess I just didn't pay attention to them. Now I gotta go. Bye"

I quickly walked away, not wanting to be attacked by irritating questions and _Kyaa Kyaa Kyaa._

I would talk to Ikuto about this. That was for sure. I just knew he hid something from me and I already knew what that was.  
Tsk. I thought he was being nice, showing me that song.

**Amu's POV**

I woke up with an amazing headache. Must've had too many shots last night. Yuki and me hit the bars but we overdid it a little bit.

We overdid it _a lot._

_~Flashback~_

_It had become a competition of who could drink the most without feeling sick.  
_"_Go Amu!"  
_"_Go Yuki!"  
__We even had a crowd who encouraged us. I think they had placed bets on us.  
__Neither of us gave up and luckily neither of us had to vomit. After a while we gave up because no one was gonna win. Unfortunately they had thought of a solution for this situation.  
_"_Neither of you won, so you both lost. No you have to obey one command we give you two."  
__I was already sweat dropping, __but Yuki seemed terrifyingly calm despite her being drunk.  
__The crowd was whispering and was looking at us all the time. I started to sweat drop even more. Yuki's hands were twitching a little bit.  
_"_We have decided on our command. It's one command for the both of you. We dare you to…."_

_Silence…._

_And some more silence._

_Jeez, get it over with._

"..._make out in front of us"_

_I think my mouth dropped. 'o my god' is what I thought.  
__I looked at Yuki and she seemed to blush. People were pushing me and I realized what they were doing. I also knew that if we didn't do this we'd probably not survive this. I started blushing like mad. My head looked like a tomato with a sunburn. But since I was drunk, I slowly walked up to her and kissed her. The crowd was yelling like crazy and time seemed to slow down. It started very slowly but later she took control. Her tongue entered my mouth and she really seemed to enjoy it. I was a little shocked and decided to just go with my mouth and kiss her back. The crowd was going wild and the music was playing again. People started dancing around us but we didn't care. We were in our own little world._

_~End of Flashback~_

I blushed at the though of what happened. Yuki was lying on the bed on the other side of the room and seemed to sleep. I couldn't talk to her after all of that. I really didn't think I'm in love with her. It's just all so strange…

And that's not the only thing that's strange...

**Ikuto's POV.**

I smirked when I read my newest 3-page long text message from Yuki. Apparently her plan had worked. She had fallen in love with Amu and had even managed to kiss her. I bet Amu didn't know that I was the one who paid the crowd for deciding to let Amu and Yuki kiss. And she wouldn't know, until she was fine with the idea of being in a relationship with Yuki. Just like Zero and me. You would have to get used to it. Speaking of Zero, he seemed to believe my story of the relaxing song. It was the perfect song for us to sing and he already memorized the words. It would be a big surprise for him to sing it this evening. I also had another plan. It could turn out bad, but I'd take the risk. All I needed was Zero. For the plan _and _for myself. _Where is that guy anyway? I'm nervous._

I felt the incredible urge to kiss him. I needed him. He must've gone to class. I just ditched class today. Didn't feel like it. No I'd have to wait all on my own for Zero to come back.

_What to do…_

_What to do…._

_I don't know anything I can do.._

_Sooo boring..  
__If only Zero wa- _

**_*BAM*_**

One moment I was thinking of my cute Zero and the next moment he's in our room. With a very angry look on his face…

_oh oh.. _I tried to act as cute and innocent as possible.

"Hey Zero-koi, what's up. Wanna do some fun things while we ditch class?" _Okay, maybe not so innocent.  
_He blushed. _Bingo, baby._

I patted the empty spot next to me on my bed. "Come over here, Zero-koi." I winked. "Also don't forget to lock the door." He just did as I told him and I licked my lips. _So tempting…_

As soon as he sat down next to me I tackled him and pushed him onto the bed. As I kissed him he immediately kissed me back. We were getting the hang of this boyfriends thing. My cat ears appeared and I purred against his lips.

"_Ikuto" _Zero moaned my name. _Damn,_ that was so hot. I kissed his face and neck, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I lightly bit his ear and toyed with his earring. Our temperatures were rising and our heartbeats were fastening. I was guessing Zero forgot his anger, and I didn't mind. Maybe his anger would lead to some new...experiences.

_Naughty thoughts...naughty thoughts..._

Our tongues were playing their little game again when someone knocked on our door. We kept kissing for a while, because the danger of getting caught increased the pleasure.

"IKUTO!"

_Dang..._

I opened my eyes to find a flustered Amu looking at me and a half-naked Zero. To frustrate her even more, I slowly licked Zero's lips again.

"What do you need, Amu?" I absolutely had no problem with being found like this. I liked Zero, so what's the problem?

"I-I n-n-need to talk to you, I-Ikuto" I smirked.

"What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy yesterday night?" Her cheeks were coloured a fine strawberry pink.

"N-never mind. Bye" She ran out of the door, slamming it shut. _I wonder how she managed to open it._

I changed my clothes and took Zero outside. I felt like taking a stroll through the school grounds. Zero and I held hands the entire time. Even as we sat down somewhere in the woods, we still held hands. I had no trouble being caught and I hoped Zero also didn't. Even after tonight..

If everything went according to plan, everything would change tonight. It hopefully would be a bit easier for us. I had signed me and Zero up in the tonight's Karaoke Competition, with a song originally sung by Luka and Miku, two vocaloid person things. I don't know what vocaloids are, but they seem pretty popular around here. Robotic things or so. Anyway, the song is about two girls who are in love. I also saw a version sung by two boys, so it was just perfect. I can already imagine the fangirls tonight. This is going to be great. Zero also learnt the song by heart and he absolutely loves it. I feel really happy. Tonight's gonna be our official coming out party. I already thought of telling Zero about this a thousand times, but I still think a surprise is better. He'll not know what to say, but we'll just sing and blow everyone away.  
We slowly walked back, occasionally giving each other pecks on the lips, neck or anywhere else. I was getting more nervous with each minute passing by, while everything seemed to go by so slowly. I looked up at the sky and, to my surprise, a white thing fell on my nose. I sneezed. I looked up again and saw the snow falling.

_This must be the best New Year's ever..._

We walked a bit further and Zero wrapped his scarf around me. _He could be so sweet sometimes.  
_I inhaled deeply and found myself being a scent pervert. Not that I could do anything about it, because Zero's scent was just wonderful. I couldn't even describe it if I wanted to. The snow kept falling down and I looked at Zero. His silver hair combined with the white snow was an amazing sight. _No wonder he has so much fangirls, he's absolutely beautiful.  
_His head turned and he looked me in the eyes. At that moment I wanted to drown in them, that would be the perfect death. I leaned forward and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Not a french kiss, just lips touching. Our eyes closed and we enjoyed the feeling for a while. Unfortunately, people could be heard from a distance and we had to break our kiss. We walked further, hands just slightly touching with each step we took. My senses were tingling, but not only because I was with Zero. Every time there has been snow up until now, I have got this crazy feeling. It doesn't make me freeze to the bone, but it makes my heart melt for some reason. By the time we reached the dining room, where we were supposed to go, my hair was more white with blue than blue with white. I didn't even bother to shake it off, I liked it. I took my coat and Zero's scarf of and brought everything to the wardrobe. It wasn't very crowded yet, I supposed everyone was still outside. We walked into the dining room, but nobody was there. Well, there were a few Day Class people decorating the hall, but apart from that there was no one to be seen. Zero looked at his cellphone.

"It's only past 5 PM." He said.

The diner started at 6 PM. We walked over here far too quickly, but we didn't want to walk out again and risk being late. Since we wouldn't want to sit down already, we walked through the dining hall and sat down on what seemed to be a stage. A performing stage. There were even microphones and spotlights. I just knew this would be for tonight's Karaoke Competition. I'd just hoped we would be the last one to compete, just so that everyone would remember our act. I had to make erything perfect for Zero.

I let myself fall back and lie down on the stage to relax. When my body softly hit the stage, I closed my eyes. My breath calmed and my worries were gone for a few seconds. I guess I just wasn't the type of person to forget about my worries so easily. I wish I could become a person like that, though. Free of worries, trouble and everything that comes with it. I guess that's why I got Yoru. I felt kinda bad that I left him in our room today, but I wouldn't want him to interrupt anything between Zero and me or even watch anything. He would probably spoil it by making jokes. I didn't mean to be mean to Yoru, but he first needs to get used to this kind of thing. I had already gotten used to this, so I bet Yoru wouldn't take long as well...

"Ikuto?" Someone nudged me, I rolled over.

"Ikuto?" Again, I was being nudged. I rolled over onto the other side and felt something soft. I held onto it tight.

"Ikuto, wake up. You're clinging onto my shirt. And for your notice, it's almost 6 PM, people are coming into the dining hall and they'll see you. Even though I must admit the way you sleep is really cute."  
I opened my eyes and saw I really was clinging to Zero. Not for long time, but I was. I stared at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He startled.

"Payback for calling me cute." I said with a wink. I got a glare in return, but he turned it into a soft smile after a second.  
"Anyway, let's pick a seat before all the good places are taken." He grabbed my wrist and pulled be to a table. Of course, I sat next to him. Surprisingly, the table was fairly close to the stage. It was as if he knew what was going to happen. I wondered if he really knew...

Just when I wanted to ask Zero about what he knew about the Karaoke Competition, Yuki and Amu ran into the dining room. Side by side. Laughing.  
I instantly smirked. Either the two of them forgot about everything that had happened or they had developed quite the interesting relationship.  
I wouldn't bother asking, because they would flee instantly. Besides, all 4 of us now had our secret. The difference was that Zero and I were going to get rid of our secret tonight. I looked at Zero and smirked at the fact that we didn't have to be sneaky anymore from tomorrow on.  
_All the things we could do in public...  
I can't wait to kiss him again.._

The more time went by, the more nervous I became. It was already 7 PM and everyone was finished with dinner. It had been nothing spectacular, just something cheap because there were a lot of people. Of course, the Night Class didn't show up until after the dinner. I already knew they were vampires, and I'm sure they wouldn't eat with humans. They might eat a human themselves because they're hungry. I chuckled at that thought and Amu looked at me like I was crazy.  
I wanted to tell her everything so badly. Zero and Yuuki too. I really needed to tell this to someone. Maybe calling home right now would do me some good.  
Or not...  
I bet they don't even know I'm g-...  
I bet they don't know I have feelings for Zero yet.

Fine, I had no one to talk to. No one would understand me anyway.

When it was 7.30 PM, headmaster Kaien Cross walked on stage and turned on a microphone.  
"Hiya my sweet students~." My eye twitched. His voice was squeaky as always and the microphone didn't make it better.

"You all know tonight is a special night. Yes, it's Karaoke Night~! This is a special tradition at Cross Academy, like most of you already know. I'll ensure you there will be a lot of interesting performances today. This will be a New Year's Eve to never forget!" He shot a wink at me.

My face became pale. Could he know? Could he already know? I didn't tell him anything about coming out when I signed Zero and me in for the competition. But, was it that obvious? Had I been so dense, not to notice that everyone already knew? I could basically hit myself for the head.  
Well, there's one plus side. If everyone already knows, the coming out will be much easier. I sighed and my attentiond drifted to Zero's face. He observed the first contestants, which were a girl and a boy. Their singing was horrible, but you could see they were in love. A tight knot formed in my stomach. I had never been so nervous before in my life. Never. Ever.

Contestants came and went. Some better than others. A few really got my attention. First, there was a funny one with a group of girls. They did some kinda dance. I heard the song before, I suppose it was the "Seikan Hikou Dance" or "Interstellar Flight". They were cosplay maniacs, I could see that. They were dressed as characters, and a few were crossplaying. The next one that got my attention was a boy singing alone. His voice was beautiful. A bit feminine, but it had a charm and it was pretty cute. When I looked behind I found another boy staring intensly at him.  
I actually was scared for the singing boy because his 'eye-stalker' had a very scary expression. It almost looked like he was willing to do anything to the singing boy. Later I found out the singing boy was a Night Class student and his eye-stalker was actually his boyfriend.

Yes. BOYFRIEND.

Looks like it's accepted to be g-..  
Looks like it's accepted to have feelings for another boy here.

Time passed by and the nerves were literally getting on my nerves. It was already 11 PM and the final acts were starting. I already knew we would be the last act, but I should've known better than to think I wouldn't be nervous. Everyone obviously knew I was nervous, my face was like an open book. But to be honest, Zero looked kind of nervous too. I guess he already knew what was waiting for him. I was so stupid not to tell him, he could've at least prepared himself. Well, anyway, there's nothing I can do about it now. He should've told me when he found out. I slammed my head to the table out of desperation and I didn't care that anyone looked at me.

Time was slowly passing and it was getting on my nerves. It was already 11:45 PM so I decided that the current act was the last one before us. It was still snowing outside and luckily that view managed to calm me down for a bit. I looked at Yuki, Amu and finally Zero. Amu and Yuuki weren't nervous, but I could see Zero was. His cheeks were red, indicating that his body temperature was rising. Either he was really excited, or he was just nervous. I'd bet on the last one, though I'd like the first one better.  
Then, finally, after a lot of hours waiting, our names were called.

"And now for the final act, we have Zero Kiryu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi performing a vocaloid song named Magnet" My ears almost exploded from the fangirl squeeling. Zero didn't seem surprised at all, he looked like he was smirking. He grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me towards the stage. My whole body felt limp and I thought I could never speak again until Zero pinched me lightly in the arm and handed me the microphone. Who's idea was this exactly? I was going to loose my cool if this kept up. My hands were shaking, even when the music started.  
When we sang together, Zero always started. I don't know why, it just is that way. I caught his glance right before he started singing.

(A/N: Normal is Zero, _Italic _is Ikuto and Underlined is both of them singing.)

kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa

karamiau yubi hodoite _kuchibiru kara shitaeto_  
yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite_  
_itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete_  
_"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru_  
_ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo_

mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini

kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute  
magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...   
dareyorimo taisetsuna anata

yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai

hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
fureteite modorenakute ii  
sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata  
~End of song~

I was absolutely amazed. Zero's singing voice sounded even more beautiful than without a microphone. I was so stunned by his voice that I almost forgot singing. After the first chorus Zero walked over to me and took my hand, at the same moment capturing my lips for a quick kiss. The crowd went absolutely wild, and so did I. I kissed him back and let go right before the next verse began. I licked my lips while looking at him and held onto his hand. Surprisingly, my nerves were gone. Actually I felt like no one else was there. Just Zero and me on the stage with no one else to bother us. I wanted to drop the microphone and jump him but I shot a glance to my left and saw all the students of the Academy staring at us. Some in awe, some in horror but most of the people were smiling happily.  
After the second chorus I took my chance. The instrumental part was going to take 10, maybe 15 seconds. Enough to make out a little. I quickly locked his lips with mine and drove my tongue in. His hands sneaked around my waist and my fingers were holding on to his shirt tightly. I didn't _want _to break away, but I had to. When we looked at the crowd again, hell had broken loose. Every girl was squealing and the boys were just talking. I grabbed Zero's hand and ran off stage with him as fast as I could. I didn't care about the song, the karaoke night or anyone but Zero. I wanted to be alone with him, kiss him, do anything to him and let him do anything to me. That made me feel like I was absolutely sure of anything in my whole life.

This New Year was going to be the best _ever.  
__  
_We stood there in the snow, under a tree and waited till midnight for the fireworks to go off. We shared our first kiss of the new year and I was glad to have spent a New Year's Eve with someone I really, _truly _loved_._

* * *

_A/N: There'll probably be one or two chapters at most. I'll hope people keep reading after I neglected everything. You'll get fanservice if you review~  
Jk, you guys will always get fanservice. I owe you that for writing a fanservicy story.  
the Amuuki moment was for once and I won't continue writing Amuuki in this fanfic. I'll possibly make a new Amuuki fic or you just have to write/find one yourself._


	8. Fine as it is

**I feel like shit. I can't just keep to my personal deadlines. I keep saying I'll do it some other time and postpone it that way. But this is the last chapter, so you won't have to bear with it after this. I do hope to write a smutty one-shot about this pairing sometime. Sometime can, by the way, mean in a couple of months or more, so don't expect it soon.  
I suck, I know.**

**Ikuto's POV.**

Truth be told, the next morning was the most wonderful morning I'd ever experienced. Even though I had to turn my cell off because of an overload of texts, I slept wonderfully. After spending a couple of hours outside, after the karaoke, Zero and I walked back to our dorm room. Well, I would call it sneaking, because there were still people looking for us and we had to be very careful, or we would've been caught. We had to lock our door immediately after we ran inside, though, because Zero had been spotted when he was about to walk in. After bearing with 5 minutes of continuous knocking on our door, we finally got some peace. I tackled Zero to the bed and snuggled comfortably on top of him. I was incredibly tired, and I couldn't care less about anything than sleep or the fact that Zero was horny as a dog. The last thing I remember about that night is Zero softly running his fingers through my hair, which made me purr in delight.

The next morning was, like I mentioned earlier, perfect. The first things I saw when I woke up were two beautiful lilac eyes staring right at me. A smile was already on Zero's face and he stretched his neck to give me a peck on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I snuggled close to him. I was still sleepy and lazy as a cat, after all. But I also wanted to treasure the moment. In hours or maybe minutes, we'd have to get up and attend the New Year's day ceremony of the academy. That event was traditionally held in the afternoon, so that everyone who had partied until morning could also attend it. Even though I was trying to think about that afternoon, Zero's hands roaming freely around my back distracted me and I shivered. In a good way. Damn Zero for his ability to make me purr like a little kitten, but I was feeling too comfortable to give this kitten some claws right now. I can't help it that Zero makes me feel good.

"Say, _Zero._" I purred into his ear. "Why don't we skip the ceremony today? I feel totally comfortable being with you here."

I looked him in the eyes and saw him smirking at me, like the little devil he was. I know that Zero had changed since we met, but he was still devilish. He started kissing my neck and I threw my head into the mattress, just so I could give Zero more access to my flesh. I mewled, but bit my lip when I thought about the fact that everyone in the boys' dorm would be able to hear us. At that moment I wished I was some kind of wizard and could cast a "Silencio" charm to make no one hear us, but if I said that out loud someone, Zero, would smack me in the head and stop doing those sweet and intoxicating things to me. I couldn't have that, right? My breath got caught in my throat when I felt Zero bite down on my neck, but I didn't feel blood streaming. Zero was making love bites. I gasped when he bit down again, but it felt amazing at the same time. I was wondering if Zero had experience with this, and that thought filled me with jealousy. Good thing those feeling were immediately lost when Zero pressed his warm lips against mine and gently stroked my tongue with his own. Even though I tried, I couldn't hold several moans, groans and purrs back. Zero seemed to be willing to do anything to hear them, because I could hear him whisper "Give me those sweet noises" or something like that along the way. I was desperately hoping for sex, but I knew we couldn't do that here. Even if we could, I couldn't say it because I my body felt completely numb, overthrown by everything Zero was doing to me. He was smart, he knew exactly what to do. He had discovered some of my sweet spots and put them to full use. I felt like I was in heaven, or, if that was even possible, someplace better. I was ultimately aroused, but I knew Zero was only going to kiss and tease me. He was just that devilish.

Then suddenly, a voice ran through the intercom, which we knew we couldn't turn off.

"Boys and girls, students of my beautiful academy, please assemble in the dining hall to start the ceremony."

It shut off, and while Zero was temporarily distracted, he started nibbling my ears, one of the most sensitive parts of my body. After I mewled, the intercom went back on again.

"I forgot to mention, anyone who does not show up will be suspended from school and will not pass their exams. Thank you, see you within the next hour."

Zero and I both groaned and he sat up. His hair was a mess, as were his clothes. I couldn't help but smirk at the adorable sight of him. He gave me a last kiss, grabbed fresh clothes and said, before he closed the bathroom door:

"Don't worry, my little kitten, we'll definitely continue some other time. Be it tonight, tomorrow or the second we leave this place for a holiday."

I was happy I didn't blush as quickly as Amu did, because if I did, I would've been tomato red by now.  
Speaking of Amu, I turned on my cellphone and was shocked when I suddenly had over 27 text messages plus 8 additional missed phone calls and 3 voice mail messages. I skipped everything from people I didn't know, which left me with 3 texts from Amu, 2 from Yuuki, one voice mail message from Amu and 2 missed calls from Yuuki. Since all of the messages had either the word 'cute' or 'hot' in it, I didn't pay much attention to them, but I just sent messages that said we would meet them at the usual place.

When Zero came out of the bathroom after a very long amount of time and after I was done too, there were approximately 4 and a half minutes left to run to the dining hall. I grabbed Zero's hand and we rushed out of the door. When I looked back for a second, I saw that Zero was almost tripping because of the speed I was pulling him with. I smirked and he glared at me. Everything was normal, though I gulped when we reached the main gate and it became crowded. There was still one minute left, so I just used that as an excuse to avoid everyone who was looking at us. It wasn't in my nature to be insecure, but we were the only out couple so far so I couldn't help but to feel a little tingle of nervousness in my stomach. Zero seemed to sense this though, because he immediately stopped and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Lighten up, kitty-cat." He said with a wink. "Everything is going to be fine."  
He kissed me on the lips for a few seconds, which lead to a few whistles in the background. My worries faded away, much to my delight, when I felt his hands tickle the skin underneath my shirt. My hands found his hair by instinct and my tongue was happy to be in contact with his.

We broke the kiss and he kissed me on the forehead one last time. When I let my gaze wander, I realized that we were already late for the ceremony, because of our kissing session. A bit embarrassed, I grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him with me to the dining hall. Inside, we quickly sat down and ignored all of the looks, either good or bad, that were thrown at us.

Chairman Cross began speaking into a microphone just after we had arrived.

"Dear students, now that everyone is here.."  
Did he just stare at us?  
"We can finally commence this ceremony. First and foremost, a happy new year!"

Loud laughter and cheers broke the silence. Even chairman Cross smiled for a bit.

"Last night was a very special night for some of us,"  
Zero wrapped his arms around my waist in a, I must admit, very cute way.  
"and I am truly happy everyone had a good time. I am sorry to steal the day after the party away from you, but this is and always will be a tradition of our academy. Now, I was planning to give a speech, but my darling daughter Yuuki sabotaged me."

More laughter was heard throughout the room, and I couldn't hold back a chuckle either. That really sounded like something Yuuki would do. Speaking of which, I hadn't seen her at all. While it was partially my fault, she wouldn't be mad at me. That was one of the benefits of being cute; Girls, and Zero, couldn't resist me.

I spent the rest of the ceremony sitting partially in Zero's lap, sharing kissed with him and many other things that resolved in the fact that I didn't pay attention to chairman Cross at all.

Even though we were the last persons to arrive at the ceremony, we were also the first to leave. That was my fault, because I just couldn't bear being there anymore. Every second I was being stared at and it made me feel paranoid by the end of the ceremony. I dragged Zero with me past a few threes on the academy grounds and sat down, leaning back against a tree. I sighed and saw Zero staring at me with an adorable smile on his face. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down and wrapped his arm around me. I inhaled his scent and I just knew this year was going to be perfect.

From that moment on, I decided I wouldn't ever fight fate.

Because you just can't fight fate.

And I was totally happy with mine.

* * *

**Everyone, I thank you lots for reading this fanfiction of mine.  
I learned from writing this, definitely. I learned a lot of things. One of them was to write the story before publishing, hehe.  
That would've made this a lot easier, I admit.**

**Anyway, I was happy to write this for you. It brought me joy too.  
I hope I pleased you with this last chapter, please inform me of any mistakes.**

**And remember, reviews make my day.**

**I hope to see you again.**


End file.
